hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Better Dungeons
Better Dungeons mod is a mod in Hexxit that adds a large range of new dungeons, from volcanoes to Nether cities deep below the surface. Along with all these new dungeons, the Better Dungeons mod also adds new human-like mobs, bosses, and items. Completing one of these dungeons is very rewarding, as there are many chest to loot in them! However, there are traps in the dungeon, making it challenging to complete! There are 12 types of dungeon in the mod. There are also 2 dungeons available only in creative mode. This is the main mod of Hexxit. Structures * The Wall in the North * Castles * Snow Castles * Ice Caves * Swamp Caves * Slime Caves * Jungle Caves * Nether Cities * Ships * Strongholds * Underground Dungeons * Volcano * Skyscraper * Underwater City * Underground Maze Mobs *Dwarves *Armored Endermen *Goblins *Golems *Gremlins *Minotaurs *Monkeys *Ogres *PigMage *Armored Pigmen *Pirates *Armored Skeletons *Specters *Tritons *Walkers *Armored Zombies *Mercenary (Friendly) *Notice that some of these types of Mobs will fight each other if the player is in creative. Mob Types *Defender - Armed with a shield, this mob type will block attacks. *Healer - Armed with a Heal Staff, this mob will heal like mobs in a group. *Grenadier - Armed with Essence grenades, this mob will attack by throwing grenades at the player. *Archer - Armed with a bow, this mob will use ranged attacks and sneak around corners. *Gunner - Armed with a revolver, this mob type will use ranged attacks and sneak around corners. *Bannerman - Armed with a comically large banner, this mob uses its flag for melee attacks. *Berserker - Armed with an Iron or Diamond Bigsword, this mob uses melee attacks. *Ninja - Armed with an Iron or Diamond Dagger, this mob uses melee attacks. *Hookman - Armed with a Hookshoot, this mob will hook the player to pull into melee range. *Spearman - Armed with Better Dungeons spear, this mob attacks using its spear for melee attacks. *Captain - These mobs have a feather in their helmet and will lead groups. The captain can also be a type from the list above. Bosses For the main article, see Bosses. *Shelob (in skeleton castles and jungle caves) - formerly known as the Spider Boss *Turtle Boss (in CastleWE and Swamp Caves) *Necromancer (in skeleton dungeons and towers) *Liche (in zombie dungeons and towers) *Pig Mage (in nether cities) *Pirate Boss (on pirate ships) *Walker Boss (in snow castles) *Exterminator Prototype (Golem Dungeons) *Ice Bull (in Ice Caves) *Giant Slime (in Slime Caves) *Gremlin Shaman (Gremlin castles) *Specter Lord (Specter Castles) *Monking (on BigTree) Default Mob Dungeons set to use the default mob in their configuration file will have a different mob guarding it depending on distance from spawn. The guard mob and the boss mob changes each 1000 blocks. *Armored Skeleton / NecromancerNecromanceuhh *Blue Goblin / Goblin Boss (1k - 2k) *Armored Zombie / Liche(2k - 3k) *Gremlin / Gremlin Shaman (3k - 4k) *Specter / Specter Lord (4k - 5k) *Minotaur / Minotaur Boss (5k - 6k)) *Armored Golem / Golem Boss (6k - 7k) *Walker / Walker Boss (7k +) Any dungeon spawned north of -8000 will have Armored Endermen as the mob type. The Armored Enderman has no boss. Blocks * Editable Capsule Station * Storage Capsule Station * Small Capsule Station * Medium Capsule Station * Big Capsule Station * BetterDungeonSpawner Items ; Utility * Bag * Quiver (Better Dungeons) * Hookshoot * Longshoot * Manualhook * Scroll of Escape * Scouter * Spiderhook ; Weapons * Revolver * Healing Staff * Water Staff (REMOVED) * Poison Staff (REMOVED) * Ice Staff (REMOVED) * Fire Staff * Dark Staff * Electric Staff (REMOVED) * Wind Staff (REMOVED) * Magic Essence (REMOVED) * Water Grenade * Poison Grenade * Ice Grenade * Fire Grenade * Darkness Grenade * Electric Grenade * Wind Grenade * Life Grenade * Long Bow * Ninja Dagger * Walker Sword * Monking Sword * Fire Spear * Iron Dagger * Diamond Dagger * Iron Spear * Diamond Spear * Iron Bigsword * Diamond Bigsword * Earth Crusher * Moonlight * Morning Shine * Trickster Dagger * Cursed Bone ; Ammunition * Bullet * Water Arrow * Poison Arrow * Ice Arrow * Fire Arrow * Darkness Arrow * Electric Arrow * Wind Arrow * Life Arrow ; Tools * Super Tool! ; Armor * Cloud Boots * Turtle Helmet * Turtle Plate * Turtle Pants * Turtle Boots ; Materials * Staff * Turtle Scale * Handle ; Essences * Water Essence * Poison Essence * Ice Essence * Fire Essence * Darkness Essence * Electric Essence * Wind Essence * Life Essence ; Unsorted/Other * Empty Capsule * Golden Feather * Shied * Banners * Skeleton (Better Dungeons) * Zombie (Better Dungeons) * Pirate * Specter * Dwarf * Shadow * Goblin Green * Goblin Blue * Pig Man * Enderman (Better Dungeons) * Monkey * Triton * Gremlin * Golem * Ogre * Minotaur * Mercenary * Spider * Turtle * Bull * Exterminator Prototype * Pirate Captain * Walker King * Necromancer * Liche * Pig Mage * Specter Lord * Gremling Shaman * Minotaur Boss * Goblin Boss * castles.prop * castleSnow.prop * iceCave.prop * jungleCave.prop * netherCity.prop * ship.prop * slimeCave.prop * stronghold.prop * swampTurtleCave.prop * undergroundDungeon.prop * volcano.prop * Mercenary Controller * Path Marker Trivia *The Better Dungeon Mobs will sometimes mount passive mobs such as cows and pigs *The Mobs will attack Villagers *You can equip and armor Mercenaries in Survival and you can equip the hostile mobs in Creative Mode Gallery 2013-06-30_19.24.22.png|Big Pirate Ship dungeon 2013-06-30_19.31.12.png|If you let any of TNT's on ship explode, it will start chain reaction.. 2013-06-30_19.30.29.png|One of two TNT storage rooms on big pirate ship 2013-06-30_19.24.42_2.png|Small Pirate Ship Dungeon 2013-06-30_13.21.32.png|A pirate and walker boss dueling each other. 2013-07-02 12.46.37.png|A Rare End Stone Tower|link=http://hexxit.wikia.com/wiki/End_Stone_Dungeon ku8q3.png|Volcano CastleDragon.png Category:Mods